Reunions
by ladyleonie
Summary: Gabrielle and Xena come across some old friends.


Reunion's  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me but Ren.Pics/StudiosUSA. No profit is being made from their use; therefore, no copyright infringement is implied or intended.  
  
Synopsis: While travelling Xena and Gabrielle come across some old friends.  
  
Rating: General  
  
The sound was ripping through her mind like a jackhammer, Xena's snoring tonight was worse then usual. The warrior princess had caught a doozy of a cold on their adventures up north. Now back in the warmer Greek climate, her cold had reduced to a steady sniffling. After tossing and turning a few more times, Gabrielle decided to take a moonlight dip in the nearby lake. Silently gathering her things, she slipped past her loud friend and disappeared into the forest.   
  
Girlish laughter tinkled through the silence of the forest. Two men, looked at each other in confusion, wondering what kind of creature, were about at this late hour. Cautiously, they walked silently towards the source of the sound. The duo stopped short, when they saw a sprightly form splashing around in the water. The pale moonlight illuminated the golden tresses that trailed down her bare back. When the girl once more dipped below the surface, they moved in for a closer look. As a few minutes passed, they began to wonder if the girl was in trouble and moved to the water edge. Only the sudden lapping of water on their boots warned them, that they had been wrong. A pair of hands reached out and grabbed a hold of, one of each ones foot. The two men caught unaware went tumbling onto their backs on the wet grass. The breath momentarily knocked out of them, they only heard the whish of material snapping before, finding a long thin blade at their throats.  
  
Gabrielle had sensed the intruders' arrival almost immediately and formed a plan. A plan, that for once worked out in her favor. The two men were now exactly as she wanted them. She was on the point of demanding an explanation when a stream of moonlight, broke through the trees.   
  
"Hercules, Iolus? Is that really you?"  
Gabrielle quickly dropped her sai and fell onto the men, hugging them soundly.   
"Gabrielle," Hercules and Iolus squeaked in unison.  
Gabrielle lifted her head long enough to nod, then began squeezing them again. When she became aware that her two old friends were sinking into the mud, Gabrielle hopped up and offered them a hand up. In the process, the blanket she had quickly thrown over herself began to slip and she rushed to grab it sending the duo back into the mud. The warrior bard was struggling to keep from laughing as she once more offered them a hand. This time, wisely, the two friends declined the offer.   
"Nice to see that, some things don't change, right Herc?" Iolus laughed.  
Gabrielle had the grace to blush as she remembered her first meeting with Iolus so long ago. She had bumped into him at a local market, literally bumped into him. Thankful that her clumsy days were behind her, well mostly, she returned her attention to the sight before her. She could hardly believe that they were still alive. After the 25 years, she and Xena had sent in the frozen tomb, then the three years lost in Norseland, they had assumed all their old friends were dead. Now here they were, the most precious friends, besides Joxer, she and Xena had even known. The strangest thing was, like her they had barely aged.   
"Not that I am not overjoyed to see the two of you but, how? Hercules, I assume the god's blood running through your veins has kept you young. But, you Iolus, how have you managed to beat the clock? "  
  
"It's actually pretty simple, Gabrielle. After Zeus was killed," glancing at Hercules "Olympus was a mess. Herc and I went there to straighten things out a bit. Needless to say, it took quiet a while and since time moves at a slower pace in the Halls of the Gods 20 years went by in a flash. We had only just left, when word reached Athena that you were alive. If only we had still been there, maybe things would have turned out differently. "  
  
"By the gods, Hercules, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. Your brothers and sisters, Xena killed them. But..but she didn't have a choice you see..."  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Gabrielle, I know all about it. Xena was protecting her child. She did what she had to do. I can't say that I was ever really close to them but, well anyway. What's past is past and now look, we've found each other again. Speaking of Xena, where is she?"  
  
As if on cue, Xena's war cry rang out as she sprang from the trees sending the two men into the mud again. This time face first and there was no way that Gabrielle could contain her laughter.  
  
The rest of the night flew by, while the four friends caught up on all that happened over the last few years. The all shared a good laugh when Gabrielle recounted the incident with Ares on the farm. Iolus was rolling around on the ground gasping for breath, when she came to the part about the "chicken hunt". Hercules filled her in on the fates of the remaining gods. Diana, had taken the reigns until Ares godhood was returned and the rest of the Olympians had basically gone into self-imposed exile. He explained that they were still afraid of Xena's power to kill gods and wanted to stay out of her way, at all cost. Xena assured him that she had no grudge against any of them. Hercules told her he had tried to explain that to them, but knowing how hardheaded gods can be, he didn't think that they had believed him. Gabrielle and Iolus watched as the former lovers got caught up in their conversation and decided to leave the two of them alone for awhile.   
  
"You know, I don't think they will even notice that we have gone do you?" Iolus snickered.  
  
"I think you are right" she agreed as she took Iolus hand.   
  
"I'm glad you let your hair grow back. Herc told me that when he saw you last it was rather short." he whispered fingering a stray lock.   
"It really wasn't by choice but, that's another story. I kinda prefer it short though. It doesn't get in my way during a fight that way."  
  
"You, worried about fighting distractions? I think you and I have a lot to catch up on as well. By the way, nice moves back there at the pond. You took Herc and me completely by surprise. I'm not sure what hurts worse, my backside or my pride." He laughed as he pulled her to him.   
Gabrielle slipped easily into his arms, revelling in the old feeling of security his embrace always gave her. The two stood embracing in silence for a long time, before reluctantly pulling away.  
Suddenly shy, Gabrielle looked down at the ground and whispered "I didn't realize until this moment how much I had really missed you, Iolus."  
She could feel the gentle touch of his finger on her chin as he lifted her head letting their eyes meet.   
"I know exactly what you mean."  
His words were like a caress and Gabrielle felt an irresistible urge to kiss him. Apparently, he felt the same need as well. His fingers slid from her chin and down her neck as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the camp...  
Xena and Hercules were in a similar embrace, when they realized they were no longer alone.   
"Ah hmm, are we interrupting something?" Gabrielle giggled.   
A subtle flush appeared on the couples' cheek at being caught, not knowing that only a few moments before the situation could have been reversed. The embarrassment was lessened when they noticed Iolus' arm around Gabby's waist.   
  
The suns rays were only just beginning to warm the day, when the four old friends broke camp and headed off together. None of them was sure what the future held but at least for now, they would face it together.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
